


The Art Of Coffee - Snarry5evr

by thesnarrysarchivist



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Artist!Harry, M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-20
Packaged: 2019-03-07 02:09:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,639
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13424472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thesnarrysarchivist/pseuds/thesnarrysarchivist
Summary: El Arte Del Café / Autor original: Snarry5evr / Traductor: The Snarry's Archivist~Disclaimer: Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling y WB.Resumen:  tomando el turno de la noche en la cafetería del campus, Harry se encuentra con un interesante extraño.





	The Art Of Coffee - Snarry5evr

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Art of Coffee](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8970022) by [Snarry5evr](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarry5evr/pseuds/Snarry5evr). 



> Nota del autor: Me pidieron que hiciera una AU de cafetería, así que aquí está. No estoy muy contenta con eso y no estaba segura de cómo terminarlo, pero aquí tienes. (Además, como el solicitante era Anon, traté de mantenerlo PG-13 porque no sabía su edad).
> 
> ***** Nota de The Snarry's Archivist: La traducción del fic fue hecha con la venia del autor. *****
> 
> ***** Quejas, aclaraciones y sugerencias: thesnarrysarchivist@gmail.com *****
> 
> Fuente original: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8970022.

—Harry—.

El joven de cabello oscuro levantó la caja hasta la parte superior de la pila apilada en la esquina y se sacudió un mechón de pelo de los ojos—De vuelta aquí, Mione—Deslizó el cortador de cajas sobre la cinta y levantó la solapa. Más menta. Arrugó la nariz y puso la caja sobre la otra. Miró hacia arriba cuando una sombra bloqueó su única fuente de luz con su tupido pelo.

—Ahí estás. Te he estado buscando durante los últimos veinte minutos—.

Él rodó los ojos. La pequeña cafetería no era lo suficientemente grande como para perderse, y mucho menos pasar veinte minutos buscando a alguien—Le dije a Ron que venía a descargar las paletas—.

—¿Necesito saber cuáles son tus planes para las vacaciones? Neville está tomando todo el mes y sé que Ron también querrá irse a casa por un rato—.

Harry se secó el sudor de la frente y se encogió de hombros—Puedo hacer lo que sea, Mione. No tengo ningún plan, lo sabes. No es como si los Dursley me estuvieran esperando de todos modos—La observó retorcer sus manos de esa manera y apenas se resistió a rodar sus ojos otra vez—Fuera, Mione—.

—Es solo... —vaciló un segundo antes de continuar—No tengo a nadie para el turno de noche. No está muy ocupado, especialmente durante las vacaciones, así que puedes traer tu laptop o lo que sea y... —Ella lo dejo salir como si ahora las palabras fluyeran y tuviera miedo de que la cortaran. Harry la cortó de todos modos.

—Está bien, Mione. Lo haré—.

Hizo una pausa y Harry casi pudo imaginarse que sus ojos se abrían con sorpresa—¿Lo harás? —.

Él se encogió de hombros—Por supuesto ¿Por qué no? Como dijiste, turno fácil. Y no es que deba preocuparme por levantarme temprano para las clases—.

Ella cruzó rápidamente el pequeño cuarto de almacenamiento y lo envolvió en un fuerte abrazo—Gracias, Harry. Una vez que todos regresen, puedes tener la última semana libre antes de que comiencen las clases—.

Él se rió entre dientes y le dio unas palmaditas en la espalda. Conoció al gerente de la cafetería hace tres años cuando venía en busca de un trabajo. No es que lo necesitara, sus padres le habían dejado una herencia bastante considerable, pero parecía parte de toda la "experiencia universitaria" que había prometido darse a sí mismo. Después de diecisiete años como el protegido no deseado de su tía y tío, él había aprovechado la oportunidad de finalmente abandonar su sofocante casa y salir por su cuenta. Había pasado su primer año viviendo en los dormitorios y asistiendo de fiesta en fiesta de la fraternidad y disfrutando de su nueva libertad. En su segundo año consiguió un pequeño apartamento fuera del campus, se afincó en sus estudios y encontró un pequeño y agradable trabajo de medio tiempo en la cafetería cerca del campus. La mayoría del personal eran chicos universitarios, al igual que la mayoría de los clientes. Se llevaba bastante bien con el personal y varios de los clientes habituales, pero aún se consideraba solitario. Incluso estos extraños abrazos de Hermione seguían siendo un poco incómodos, pero supuso que provenía de crecer sin afecto.

Ella retrocedió—Comenzaré en una noche lenta, lunes y puedes tener el domingo libre para descansar por el cambio de horario. Solo ven aquí el lunes a las once—.

—No hay problema. Estaré aquí con las campanas encendidas—.

* * *

 

Harry dejó las campanas en casa, pero se llevó su laptop y su bloc de dibujo. El año anterior finalmente decidió establecerse con los gráficos por computadora como principal y el mes pasado presentó una solicitud para ayudar a diseñar fondos para un nuevo RPG en línea. Había estado enviando correos electrónicos a uno de los diseñadores durante la última semana y el hombre estaba interesado en lo que podía hacer. Le había dado a Harry hasta el comienzo del nuevo año para que le presentara algunos diseños de fondo basados en diferentes partes de la historia como una cuasi entrevista. Harry estaba decidido a utilizar el tiempo muerto en la cafetería para esbozar algunas ideas y quizás comenzar a diseñarlas en la computadora.

Había tres mesas llenas de estudiantes con sus propias laptops abiertas cuando relevo a Ron. El pelirrojo le sonrió.

—Realmente aprecio que tomes la noche, Harry. Mamá estaba preocupada de que no llegara a casa para las vacaciones—.

Harry sonrió—No hay problema, Ron. Como le dije a Hermione, no estoy haciendo nada—.

Ron sonrió con esa sonrisa de simpatía que Harry había aprendido a tolerar y se quitó el delantal—El especial de menta va fuerte esta noche. La mayoría de estos tipos deberían irse antes de la medianoche y, por lo general, está bastante muerto después de eso—.

Harry asintió y sacó su bloc de dibujo para deslizarse sobre el mostrador mientras sacaba el taburete y se acomodaba. Se puso a trabajar, levantando la vista de vez en cuando para controlar a los estudiantes. Ron tenía razón, estaba muerto. Un estudiante había venido alrededor de las once y media por una recarga al salir y otro se había escabullido mientras la atención de Harry estaba en sus bocetos. Un cuarto después de la medianoche eran solo Harry y otro estudiante escribiendo diligentemente en su laptop. Se fue una hora más tarde y Harry se quedó solo hasta que un hombre con aspecto agobiado apareció alrededor de las dos y media para tomar un café, negro, "el más grande que tengas". Harry le entregó la taza y el hombre pagó antes de tomar un largo sorbo con una sonrisa satisfecha. Le dio un "gracias" por encima del hombro y se fue. Harry estaba solo otra vez hasta que Lavender apareció para relevarlo a las cinco.

El resto de la semana fue prácticamente lo mismo y Harry pensó que si no necesitara dormir no sería un mal cambio durante el trimestre. Pudo terminar cinco bocetos y pensó que podría comenzar a trabajar en la transferencia a la computadora. Estaba fuera ese fin de semana y Ron lo llevó a tomar algo antes de que el pelirrojo se fuera a casa. Fue agradable, incluso si el club fue un poco ruidoso, nativos londinenses de casa de sus propias universidades. Con su nuevo horario de trabajo, le fue más difícil conciliar el sueño y no le sorprendió descubrir que era casi mediodía cuando se despertó el domingo por la mañana. Pasó el día holgazaneando en lugar de comenzar con sus bocetos. Tenía la sensación de que tendría mucho tiempo durante su turno para trabajar en ellos.

No había clientes en la tienda cuando se presentó para ayudar a Luna el lunes por la noche, así que conectó su laptop y sacó su lápiz óptico para comenzar a dibujar en sus bocetos. Justo antes de la medianoche, la pequeña campana sonó y Harry levantó la vista para saludar al cliente cuando se quedó sin aliento. El hombre era el epítome de alto, oscuro y guapo. Su pelo negro azabache estaba recogido en un pequeño chongo que envió ondas de choque directo al miembro de Harry. Los ojos oscuros observaron el pequeño café mientras Harry observaba el cuerpo del hombre alto, el largo cuello y la nariz patricia. Estaba pálido, como si pasara más tiempo adentro que afuera y sus largos dedos tenían manchas oscuras en ellos. Los pantalones oscuros y el jersey de cuello alto verde se aferraban al esbelto marco. Los ojos oscuros finalmente aterrizaron sobre Harry y sintió que se le revolvía el estómago. Abrió la boca para hablar, pero no salió ninguna palabra. Él cerró los labios y se aclaró la garganta.

—Buenas tardes. Bienvenido a Sup'resso. ¿Qué puedo ofrecerte? —.

Harry no estaba listo para los tonos sedosos que resbalaron de los labios del hombre y estaba contento de que estuviera sentado—Me dijeron que tienes un napolitano tostado decente—.

Harry parpadeó hacia el hombre y se lamió los labios repentinamente secos—Oh, um, sí. Quiero decir, supongo que sí. Cerró los ojos con una mueca de dolor. Dios sonaba como un idiota. Lo intentó de nuevo y sonrió al hombre—Me han dicho que es pasable, aunque nunca lo he intentado—Ahí, eso estaba mejor.

Los ojos oscuros lo estudiaron—Hmm. tomare uno—levantó un solo dedo y Harry lo miró, fascinado por el largo dígito—Medio, grande, como sea que lo llames—agitó las palabras.

Harry asintió y se deslizó del taburete—S-Solo medio. No somos tan elegantes—sonrió burlonamente.

El hombre asintió—Bien—Giró el largo dedo—Y nada de esas cosas batidas o saborizantes de mierda— Bailó sus dedos como si estuviera rociando algo y Harry tuvo que volver a humedecer sus labios.

—Absolutamente, señor—Se volvió para preparar el café y recuperar el aliento.

—¿Qué tan frescos son estos muffins? —Preguntó el hombre desde el otro lado del mostrador.

—Oh, um—revisó el reloj—Seis. Esta noche. Tengo un poco de masa en la parte posterior, puedo hacer uno nuevo en el horno para ti. Si quieres esperar. Solo toma unos veinte minutos—agregó rápidamente. Por favor di que sí. Por favor di que sí.

El hombre lo miró y se encogió de hombros—No tengo dónde estar—.

Harry casi rebotaba sobre sus talones—Voy a ir a echarla rápidamente mientras todo está listo—Se metió en el área de la cocina y presionó el botón para precalentar el pequeño horno. Sacó la masa previamente medida de la nevera y llenó un pequeño molde para muffin usado para pedidos de medianoche como estos. Se lavó las manos y arrojó la mezcla al horno antes de regresar corriendo para terminar el café del hombre. Lanzó una sonrisa al hombre mientras terminaba su café y se lo llevaba.

—Así que un napolitano mediano y ¿Solo un muffin, señor? —.

—Haz dos, ya que tengo que esperar—.

Harry anotó un muffin y le dijo al hombre su total.

El hombre miró el registro y luego miró a Harry—Solo me cobraste un muffin—.

—Bueno, tienes que esperar—dijo Harry con una sonrisa brillante.

El hombre lo miró con recelo—Hmm—Pero le dio el dinero a Harry sin ningún comentario adicional. El hombre tomó su cambio y lo guardó en el bolsillo. Harry permaneció en silencio junto a la caja registradora mientras el hombre sorbía el tostado oscuro—Tolerable, supongo—.

Harry esperaba que eso fuera algo bueno. Sus ojos vagaron por el hombre subrepticiamente mientras el hombre parecía checar la cafetería una vez más. Señaló la laptop de Harry en el mostrador.

—¿Eres un estudiante? —.

—Oh sí. Pero estoy trabajando en un proyecto paralelo durante las vacaciones —.

—Hmm—Bebió de nuevo su café y Harry comenzó a sentir la incomodidad de la situación—¿Suele ser tan silencioso aquí a esta hora? —.

—Oh, um. Creo que sí—Harry hizo una mueca cuando el hombre alzó una ceja oscura—No suelo trabajar en este turno. Solo cubro las vacaciones mientras todos se van a casa. Pero ha sido así cada noche que he trabajado hasta ahora—.

—¿Y cuánto tiempo ha pasado? —Preguntó el hombre con escepticismo.

—Toda la semana pasada. Bueno, excepto los fines de semana—.

—Qué fortuito para ti—Harry frunció el ceño, preguntándose qué quiso decir el hombre con eso. Su confusión debe haber demostrado—Quise decir ser un estudiante con los fines de semana libres—.

—Oh—dijo Harry elegantemente cuando el significado del hombre se hundió en su cabeza—No, no estoy, um, realmente no salgo—.

El hombre levantó una ceja. Harry dejó escapar un silencioso suspiro de alivio cuando el temporizador del horno se apagó y corrió a la cocina para sacar los muffins. Él transfirió los muffins calientes a un plato y lo llevó al frente.

—¿Quiere estos para aquí o para llevar? —.

El hombre lo estudió por un minuto—Para llevar. Esta vez—.

Harry se volvió hacia el gabinete detrás de él para agarrar una caja pequeña para llevar. ¿Esta vez? ¿El hombre planeaba regresar entonces? Harry esperaba eso, definitivamente no le importaría darle gusto a la pupila*. Puso dos muffins en la pequeña caja y se la tendió al hombre con una sonrisa.

—Gracias. Que pase una buena noche, señor —.

—Tú también—los ojos del hombre bajaron por el cuerpo de Harry y este sintió que su cara se calentaba—Harry—.

Harry parpadeó sin decir palabra al hombre y la campana que había sobre la puerta dejó de sonar mucho antes de que Harry recordara que tenía una etiqueta con su nombre.

* * *

 

Harry no estaba preparado para el regreso del hombre la noche siguiente. Había estado a la mitad de dibujar su escena en la computadora cuando se le ocurrió una idea y rápidamente sacó su bloc de bocetos para hacer algunos cambios en uno de los fondos. Miró hacia arriba cuando la campana tintineó y el hombre de la semana anterior entró de nuevo.

—¿Café, negro, el más grande que tenemos? —.

El hombre levantó la vista sobresaltado y luego asintió con una suave risa—Por favor—.

Harry se volvió para preparar el café mientras la puerta volvía a sonar—Bienvenido a Sup'resso. Estaré con usted en solo un minuto—llamó por encima de su hombro mientras presionaba una tapa para el café del hombre y se volvía para entregárselo, el dinero ya estaba en la mano—Que tenga una buena noche—.

El hombre tomó un sorbo satisfactorio y sonrió—La tendré ahora—.

Se giró para irse y Harry miró al siguiente cliente y su cuerpo de repente estaba muy despierto—Bienvenido de regreso ¿Los muffins estaban bien? —.

La cabeza oscura asintió—Aceptable. ¿De qué tipo tienes esta noche? —.

Harry se lamió los labios—Plátano o pastel de frutas—.

—Dos de nueces y plátano y un napolitano mediano—Sus ojos recorrieron a Harry—Para comer aquí—.

Las rodillas de Harry casi se rindieron. Señaló hacia la cocina—Voy a ponerlos en marcha—.

Corrió a la cocina y se tomó un minuto para recuperar el aliento. Maldita sea. ¿Por qué el hombre lo estaba afectando así? Sacudió la cabeza para despejarla y fue a encender el horno antes de tomar la mezcla de la nevera. Llenó el pequeño molde y esperó a que el horno se calentara antes de echar la mezcla. Salió de la cocina y regreso inmediatamente para preparar el café del hombre. Presionó la tapa de la taza y se volvió para llamar al hombre. Se detuvo cuando vio al hombre que estudiaba su cuaderno de dibujo.

—Oh—.

El hombre levantó la vista—Eres un artista—.

Harry no estaba seguro de si era una pregunta, así que se encogió de hombros—Garabateo un poco—.

El hombre se alejó del cuaderno de bocetos y tomó el café de Harry—¿En qué estás especializándote? —.

—Publicidad con enfoque hacia los gráficos por computadora—.

El hombre le entregó su dinero y Harry contó el cambio—¿Estás tomando clases de arte? —.

—Algunas. Historia. Arquitectura moderna—Señaló los dedos manchados del hombre—Esas parecen manchas de carbón—.

El hombre asintió—Enseño una clase de dibujo para personas mayores en el centro comunitario del campus—.

Harry parpadeó sorprendido, pensando en el pequeño edificio al otro lado del campus—Esa es una gran distancia para tomar una taza de café—.

El hombre se encogió de hombros—Vivo en la cuadra. Solo me mudé en realidad—Dio un sorbo al café.

—Oh ¿Eres nuevo en Londres o solo en el área? —.

—Solo el vecindario. Tenía un lugar en la zona alta hasta hace poco—Hizo una mueca como si el recuerdo fuera desagradable, así que Harry decidió no curiosear. En cambio, tendió su mano.

—Bienvenido al barrio. Soy, bueno... —señaló su nombre que el hombre había leído la noche anterior—Harry—.

El hombre le tomó la mano y Harry casi se derritió ante el firme agarre de esos largos dedos—Severus—dijo con una pequeña sonrisa. Señaló el bloc de dibujo de Harry—Te dejaré volver al trabajo entonces—.

—Oh, um—.

—Está bien. Traje mi propio trabajo—indicó una mesa detrás de él con una laptop y una tableta de escritura que Harry no había notado. Severus se dirigió a la mesa y Harry se sentó en el taburete para dibujar distraídamente su boceto hasta que el temporizador del horno se apagó. Se dirigió a la cocina, sacó los muffins y los transfirió a una fuente. Los llevó al frente y agarró un plato, colocando dos muffins y algunos paquetitos de mantequilla. Tomó los muffins hacia la mesa de Severus y los dejó caer. El hombre levantó la vista de su laptop.

—Gracias, Harry—.

—Disfruta—dijo Harry sin aliento y se apresuró a regresar al mostrador. Agarró un muffin y lo abrió para agregar mantequilla al interior aún caliente. Le dio tiempo para enfriarse y a la vez derretir la mantequilla mientras volvía a su laptop. Cogió el muffin tibio y mantecoso mientras trabajaba en dibujar su boceto. Casi una hora más tarde levantó la vista y vio a Severus trabajando en su propia laptop. Harry se estiró y se puso de pie, contento de que la sangre volviera a fluir por sus piernas. Dio media vuelta y se dispuso a preparar un café recién hecho para Severus. Una vez que la infusión estuvo terminada, se la pasó al hombre y reemplazó la taza ahora fría y medio llena. Los ojos negros sorprendidos miraron hacia arriba inquisitivamente. Harry sonrió—De la casa—.

El hombre parpadeó—Gracias—Cogió la taza y bebió un sorbo—¿Terminaste tus bocetos? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Por ahora. Voy a agregar color más tarde. Mis ojos están comenzando a aguarse—Él asintió con la cabeza hacia la laptop de Severus—¿Terminaste tu trabajo? —.

Él tomó otro sorbo de café—Solo un poco de algo para mantenerme ocupado durante las vacaciones—Miró hacia su propia pantalla y sus ojos se abrieron de par en par—Debería irme. No me di cuenta de qué hora era—Comenzó a recoger sus cosas y Harry sintió una pequeña punzada de decepción—Gracias por el café extra—Se puso de pie y Harry de repente se dio cuenta de cuánto más alto era el hombre que él cuando Severus se elevó sobre él. Harry tragó saliva y levantó sus ojos del nivel de la barbilla para encontrarse con la oscura, oscura mirada de chocolate—Tal vez pueda devolverte el dinero en algún momento—.

Harry se quedó sin aliento en la garganta. —Oh, um. Mi café es gratis aquí—.

—Lástima—dijo suavemente Severus mientras tomaba su laptop y café. Parecía que casi se deslizaba del café mientras Harry esperaba que su corazón se calmara.

* * *

 

Justo antes de la medianoche, Harry se deslizó en la cocina y llenó un molde de cada tipo de mezcla de muffins y los puso a hornear. Era viernes y la semana pasada hubo indicios de que estaría más ocupado que los días anteriores. Estaba un poco triste por los clientes adicionales ya que él y Severus habían caído en una especie de rutina en los últimos días y estaba disfrutando la más o menos media hora de la compañía del hombre que se permitieron entre "trabajar", especialmente el liviano coqueteo que a menudo, el hombre deslizaba. La noche anterior, Severus había renunciado a simular que estaba sentado en una mesa y se había acomodado en el bar para trabajar casi al lado de Harry. Fue una experiencia agradable tener la tranquila compañía mientras él trabajaba.

Harry cerró su laptop y su cuaderno de dibujo y los puso debajo del mostrador, no queriendo dejar su trabajo cuando los bebedores de café del club extraoficial entraron. Acababa de regresar de sacar los muffins calientes del horno cuando Severus entró. Harry le sonrió y fue a hacer el napolitano del hombre mientras se instalaba en el bar.

—¿No trabajas esta noche, Harry? —.

Harry se volvió para mirar el mostrador vacío—No. Puede estar un poco estable cuando los clubes se vayan y no me gusta dejar mis cosas donde alguien pueda llegar a ellos—.

Severus asintió—Sensible—Procedió a configurar su propia laptop.

—¿Canela y manzana o arándano? —.

Los ojos oscuros levantaron la vista para encontrarse con el verde—Me tientas más allá de la resistencia, Harry—la voz sedosa se deslizó sobre Harry y sintió que su pecho se tensaba. La lengua rojo cereza se deslizó para lamer los delgados labios—Quizás tendré uno de cada uno esta noche. Y a ti—Harry parpadeó al hombre, la boca se secó de repente y los vaqueros se apretaron un poco más de lo que estaban cuando se los puso.

—Er—.

—¿Te unirás a mí para un muffin otra vez, Harry? He disfrutado bastante de nuestras charlas—.

Harry parpadeó lentamente, permitiendo que sus ojos permanecieran cerrados un poco más de lo necesario. Por supuesto que no había querido decir eso—Oh. Si se mantiene lento, sí. Me encantaría.—

Severus dio una suave mueca que pudo haber sido una especie de sonrisa. Harry lo tomó como tal y se volvió para terminar el café del hombre. Puso el café y los muffins en el mostrador y se llevó el dinero de Severus.

—¿Cuándo me mostrarás tus dibujos terminados, Harry? —Preguntó Severus mientras devolvía su billetera a su bolsillo y se acomodaba detrás de su laptop.

Harry se encogió de hombros y levantó su propio taburete—Probablemente termine el sombreado y los retoques este fin de semana. Me gustaría tener tu opinión antes de enviársela al diseñador—.

Severus asintió—Haré todo lo posible para darte una crítica imparcial—Tomó un sorbo de su café—¿Pero vas a tener suficiente tiempo? Tenía la impresión de que todavía tenías horas de trabajo por delante —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—Probablemente vea una película en algún momento cuando mis ojos necesiten un descanso. Y una pizza o dos—.

Severus lo miró—¿No hay novia cariñosa que te prepare una buena cena y se asegure de que comes regularmente? —.

Harry bufó—Tuve una novia una vez. No cometeré ese error otra vez —.

Severus entrecerró sus ojos hacia Harry—Un mal romance no es razón... —.

Harry lo interrumpió sacudiendo la cabeza—Un montón de romances, Severus. El error fue tratar de hacerlo con una chica—Se puso de pie, caminó hacia las tazas y sirvió una de café, negro, el más grande que tenía, cuando el hombre se escabulló en el café. Se giró para sonreírle al hombre, ignorando los ojos de Severus sobre él—No estoy acostumbrado a verte aquí un viernes—.

El hombre puso los ojos en blanco—Emergencia en el trabajo—.

Harry asintió y presionó una tapa en la taza antes de entregársela al hombre—Que tengas una buena noche—dijo Harry mientras el hombre le daba el cambio correcto. El hombre lo saludó con su taza y una sonrisa, se giró y se movió.

—Entonces, ¿ningún novio que te cuide? —Dijo Severus mientras Harry se acomodaba en su taburete.

Harry negó con la cabeza—La mayoría de los muchachos en el campus son demasiado necesitados. Todos están entusiasmados con salir con un artista hasta que se dan cuenta de que no dejaré caer mi arte solo para salir con ellos o para un rápido manoseo—Severus asintió con la cabeza mientras mordía un muffin—¿Que hay contigo? ¿Novia, novio, esposa, esposo, tu otro significante, compañero o compañera, amigo o amiga con beneficios? —.

La risa de Severus era como el chocolate caliente, y no las cosas instantáneas que servían ahí, sino del tipo chocolate puro derretido y mezclado con leche caliente en una agradable mezcla que dejaba todo tu interior recubierto con la suavidad del mismo—Ninguno de los anteriores, tampoco. He estado tomando un descanso—.

Harry le dio un mohín falso y puso una mano sobre la de Severus mientras tomaba el muffin—Aww. ¿Alguien te rompió el corazón, Sev? —.

Algo brilló en los ojos del hombre, pero se había ido antes de que Harry pudiera interpretarlo y resopló—Apenas. Ha pasado más de un año, pero estaba un poco, eh, obsesionado—Retiró su mano de la de Harry y tomó su taza en lugar del muffin—De ahí la mudanza—.

Harry recordó la expresión en el rostro del hombre cuando mencionó por primera vez su nuevo vecindario y lo entendió ahora. ¡Y Severus había tenido novio! Algo en Harry saltó ante la idea.

Harry reprimió la sonrisa—¿Así que perdió las migas de pan entonces? —.

Severus finalmente regresó a su muffin—Bueno, él no ha aparecido en mi puerta. Por supuesto, el portero que recibió su nombre podría tener algo que ver con eso—.

Harry se rió—Ronda uno para Severus—.

Severus levantó su copa en un saludo y tomó un sorbo justo cuando la puerta se abrió y varios estudiantes universitarios se precipitaron.

—Diablos, hace frío afuera—Harry miró la voz familiar y sonrió.

—Hey, Justin—.

El rubio se quitó la gorra y sacudió la ligera capa de copos de ella—Harry, puede que no llegues a casa esta noche. Está empezando a nevar—.

Harry se rió del barista nocturno de fin de semana—¿Lo es? ¿Y supongo que estás ofreciendo un sofá? —.

Justin se acercó sigilosamente al mostrador—El sofá puede estar lleno, pero mi cama es lo suficientemente grande para dos—.

—Excelente—Harry le sonrió al chico—Entonces tal vez Ernie no te echará de ahí por coquetear—.

—No cuentes con eso—dijo un moreno mientras se movía detrás del barista—Adivina quién ocupará ese sofá—.

—Ah—dijo Harry guiñándole un ojo a Ernie—Entonces creo que tu novio está intentando sacarte, Macmillan—.

—Bueno, está a punto de recibir dinero en efectivo después de esta noche—El moreno puso una nota de £20 en el mostrador—Cuatro especiales medianos de menta, Harry—.

Harry tomó el dinero y lo deslizó debajo de la esquina de la caja mientras arrugaba su nariz—No sé cómo pueden beber esas cosas horribles—Se volvió para sacar las cuatro tazas de la pila y se dispuso a preparar los cafés.

—Oh, vamos, Harry. Es menta. Nada dice Navidad como la menta—fue la voz de una mujer.

—Galletas de jengibre y chocolate caliente, Hannah—llamó por encima de su hombro.

—Wassail**—gritó la última voz masculina. Harry rodó sus ojos hacia el novio de Hannah.

—Prometo no hacerte beber ninguno este año, Harry—dijo Justin con una sonrisa.

—Maldición—dijo Harry—No tomaré nada de lo que me ofrezcas este año. He aprendido mi lección—.

Harry agarró dos de las tazas y las movió al mostrador y se volvió para terminar las dos últimas—Entonces, ¿A dónde fueron ustedes esta noche? —.

—Oh, Blaise Zabini, ese tipo de Arte 101 tenía algo en el apartamento de su padre. Un lugar bastante elegante—dijo Ernie mientras le entregaba a Hannah uno de los cafés—Oye, Draco tendrá una reunión en su casa mañana. Deberías venir conmigo. Quiero decir, ya que mi novio está tratando de expulsarme y todo, al menos contigo podría llegar a... —.

—No termines esa frase, Ernest David Macmillan—Justin gruñó mientras Harry entregaba las dos últimas tazas con una sonrisa.

Sacudió su cabeza mientras los llamaba—¿Ir a lo de Malfoy? No, gracias. Estar con él en Química ya es bastante malo. Son vacaciones y no estoy lidiando con pequeñas mierdas pretenciosas—.

Hannah se apoyó contra el mostrador, su cabello rubio cayendo sobre la caja registradora—Vamos, Harry. Nunca sales con nosotros—.

Él le entregó el cambio—Fui a eso—agitó su mano—esa cosa de trajes o algo en octubre con ustedes. Además, salí la otra semana con Ron, justo antes de que se fuera a casa—.

—Está bien, primero—Justin levantó un dedo, notó el dinero en la mano de Hannah y se lo arrebató para guardarlo en su bolsillo. El dedo volvió a subir—"esa cosa de disfraces" como dijiste, era prácticamente un festival obligatorio de Halloween en el campus. Y segundo, Ron Weasley no es el wingman*** de nadie. Está tan enamorado de Granger que no puede ver más allá del libro en el que está enterrada su nariz—.

Harry rodó los ojos—No necesito un wingman—.

—Sí, lo necesitas—Ernie lo interrumpió—Tú, mi amigo, necesitas un buen sexo. Toda esa debacle con Wood el año pasado necesita desvanecerse—.

—Ustedes tres—Harry les hizo un gesto con tres dedos—están demasiado inmersos en mi vida amorosa—.

—No tienes una vida amorosa—gimió Hannah—Lo que estamos tratando de arreglar—.

—No necesito arreglarla. Así que, a menos que conozcas a un artista maduro, gay, serio o alguien que pueda apreciar el arte verdadero, preferiblemente mayor de treinta años, ve a casa y toma una aspirina antes de que te dé la resaca—.

—Dios, hablas en serio sobre ese hombre mayor, ¿verdad, Harry? —.

—Te dije que lo era. No tengo tiempo para juegos. Ahora, muévete. Tengo un cliente que paga —.

Ernie puso los ojos en blanco y los tres se apartaron para dejar espacio a la pareja que había entrado en el café. El cuarteto se escabulló en medio del tercer o cuarto cliente que entró en el café y veinte minutos después, la cafetería volvió a guardar silencio. Se giró e hizo una última taza y la colocó frente a Severus. El hombre levantó la vista de su laptop y Harry sonrió disculpándose.

—Perdón por el ruido—.

Severus tomó un sorbo del café caliente y Harry observó cómo su manzana de Adán se balanceaba con cada trago—Tu pequeño café ofrece algo más que un lugar tranquilo para trabajar, Harry. Tiene sus—tomó un pequeño bocado de su muffin—amenidades—Por alguna razón Harry sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban—Probablemente debería irme. Espero ver tus obras terminadas, Harry—Reunió sus cosas y levantó la vista. Harry asintió con aire ausente, tratando de definir la mirada en los ojos del hombre.

* * *

 

Harry pudo terminar sus dibujos coloreados y sombreados a su satisfacción durante el fin de semana. Lo hizo, como le había dicho a Severus que lo haría, se detuvo a ver una nueva versión de Milagro en la calle 34 y pidió pizza. El domingo consistió en llevar curry y una gran cantidad de remakes de Cuento de Navidad antes de que descansara durante una última sesión de tres horas detallando con su laptop y tabla de colores. Cuando se metió en la cama temprano el lunes por la mañana, estaba seguro de que tenía algo de lo que se sentiría orgulloso de mostrarle a Severus.

Hasta que el hombre entró al café el lunes por la noche. Le tomó al hombre media taza de café y un muffin entero antes de finalmente convencer a Harry para que le mostrara su trabajo.

—Si no puedes mostrármelos ¿cómo vas a enviarlos al diseñador? —.

Harry suspiró y sacó su laptop. Detuvo el programa y lo giró ligeramente hacia Severus para que pudieran verlo juntos. Severus lo estudió por varios minutos antes de tomar la laptop.

—¿Puedo? —Preguntó indicando la laptop.

—Oh. En realidad, puedes venir detrás del mostrador. No creo que mi cable me permita llegar tan lejos—.

Severus le dio una extraña mirada mientras se movía fuera del taburete y alrededor del mostrador—¿Sabes que la llaman una computadora portátil por una razón? —.

Harry se rió—Sí. Si alguna vez recuerdo cargarla—.

Severus negó con la cabeza mientras se inclinaba sobre el mostrador para estudiar el dibujo una vez más. Esto era lo más cerca que Harry había estado del hombre y estaba inmensamente contento de que estuviera sentado y su creciente erección estuviera oculta por su delantal. El hombre olía como el cielo puro y el cabello sedoso que se había caído de su chongo**** rozó el brazo de Harry. Harry quería sacar la banda que sostenía el resto y acariciar los oscuros mechones.

—¿Y estos son para un juego en línea, dijiste?—.

La voz baja lo sacó de sus dudas y miró para ver que Severus había levantado un dibujo por separado—Oh, um, sí. Me dieron algunos parámetros y lo que estaban buscando y me dejaron hacer con eso. Hay algunos dibujos conceptuales de algunos de los diseños de personajes y aldeas que enviaron, ya sabes, para darme una idea de la atmósfera—Se acercó a Severus, rozando sus brazos, para que Harry pudiera abrir un nuevo archivo y mostrar las imágenes—Estos son los tipos de personajes de las dos primeras escenas y este es un bosquejo aproximado de un pueblo—.

Severus asintió—Si puedo ver eso. Hiciste un muy buen trabajo combinando el colorido escénico con el diseño del personaje. Señaló el dibujo de una criatura de alas oscuras—Esta debe pertenecer a tu cuarto dibujo, supongo—.

Harry sintió que su pecho se hinchaba de orgullo—Sí. Wow, no puedo creer que te hayas dado cuenta de eso —.

Tiró del dibujo y pasó los dedos por la ladera de una colina distante—Puedo verlo en la forma en que las colinas se inclinan y se inclinan de la misma manera que sus alas, y tu sutil sombra y colorido justo aquí en el fondo contrastarían bien con el tono de la piel de la criatura. Ella realmente exudará un aire de presentimiento a sus enemigos. Has hecho un gran trabajo aquí, Harry—Harry sintió que se sonrojaba y luego Severus se giró para mirarlo y Harry se dio cuenta de lo cerca que se había inclinado hacia el hombre. De repente, un calor le llenó el estómago, se le cortó la respiración y se le secó la boca. El mundo entero se encogió solo para ellos dos. Los ojos verdes se ahogaron en los negros, las respiraciones cálidas se mezclaron, rozando los labios opuestos. El silencio de la cafetería fue ahogado por la sangre que corría por las orejas de Harry. Se humedeció los labios para humectarlos y los ojos de Severus se detuvieron ante su acción innata. Trató de hablar, pero no salió ningún sonido de su garganta seca. Su corazón latía con fuerza y estaba tan cerca, tan cerca.

Severus se echó hacia atrás cuando la puerta del café se abrió y Harry casi se cae del taburete. Rápidamente se puso de pie y fue a saludar a la pareja tropezando. Le tomó casi cinco minutos a la chica decidir una orden y cada onza de paciencia que Harry tenía para no tamborilear con los dedos sobre el mostrador mientras esperaba. Finalmente tomaron su café y muffins y fueron a acurrucarse en una cabina de la esquina. Harry volvió a su laptop, pero Severus ya había retrocedido a su lado del mostrador. Quizás fue lo mejor, una cafetería en medio de su turno probablemente no era el mejor lugar para besuquearse.

—Tu amigo el otro día mencionó que estabas en Arte 101 y no mencionó ninguna clase de arte avanzada en tu plan de estudios. ¿La universidad no ofrece ninguno? —.

Harry cerró los archivos de imagen—Oh sí. Me encantaría ingresar a Técnica Avanzada pero el profesor tiene requisitos estrictos. Todavía necesito dos créditos de arte más antes de que siquiera considere aceptarme—.

Severus tomó un sorbo de su café—Entiendo que los profesores tienen la capacidad de hacer excepciones. Seguramente si le mostraras esos, consideraría permitirte unirte a su clase—.

Harry suspiró y negó con la cabeza—Si pensara que tendría una oportunidad, tocaría su puerta a primera hora de la mañana. No. El Profesor Snape es muy estricto con respecto a quién permite en su clase. Diablos, ni siquiera estoy en la lista de espera—Cerró su laptop y golpeó con los dedos cuidadosamente. —Dios, me encantaría estar en su clase. El hombre es un genio del arte. Ha escrito tres libros que cubren diferentes movimientos de arte. Hay un rumor de que tiene un cuarto lanzamiento este verano—Harry sonrió a Severus—Voy a comprar una copia para mí mismo por mi cumpleaños si es lanzado a tiempo—.

—Nunca has conocido al hombre—.

Harry no estaba seguro de si era una pregunta. Sacudió la cabeza—No. Ni siquiera estoy seguro si alguna vez lo he visto. No hay foto del autor en la biografía. Es un hombre muy privado—Harry se encogió de hombros—No es que importe—Si obtengo esos dos créditos de arte y este trabajo se completa tal vez pueda obtener una audiencia con él antes del otoño y él considerará tomarme—.

—Suenas decidido—.

Harry asintió—Absolutamente. Aprender de un maestro como él sería como aprender del propio Miguel Ángel. Me pone nervioso, ¿sabes? Pensar que alguien con su nivel de talento incluso consideraría mirar mi trabajo. No soy nadie y él... —Harry se interrumpió—Lo siento. Probablemente no quieras oír hablar de un enamoramiento académico tonto—.

Severus se rió, con una risa gutural y ronca—Enamoramiento académico ¿Eso es lo que es? —.

Harry se sonrojó—Así es como lo llama Hermione. Como nunca he conocido al hombre, y solo lo conozco a través de sus obras. Pero puedes decir mucho sobre una persona por la forma en que ven el arte, ¿sí? —.

Severus asintió—Creo que sí, Harry. La percepción artística de una persona tiende a revelar bastante sobre ellos—Severus se calló y una mirada pensativa apareció en su rostro—Harry... conozco gente en la universidad. Puedo... conseguirte esa entre... —.

—No, Severus—Harry lo interrumpió—Lo aprecio. De verdad lo hago. Pero esto es algo que tengo que ganarme por mí mismo. El Profesor Snape no tendría mucho respeto por alguien que monta los faldones de otros. Entraré en su clase. Eventualmente—Sonrió alentando a Severus.

Severus lo estudió y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en sus labios—No lo dudo, Harry. Eres un individuo único—.

Harry sonrió—Lo tomaré como un cumplido—.

Severus se rió entre dientes y negó con la cabeza.

* * *

 

—¿Estás cerrando por Navidad? —.

Harry miró al hombre que estaba al otro lado del mostrador—No. Somos un café de veinticuatro horas. Siempre abierto, siempre listo con una taza de café caliente—.

—¿Y muffins? —Añadió Severus.

Harry se rió—Otros diez minutos, Sev. Estarán listos pronto—.

Severus volvió a tener esa extraña mirada en sus ojos, pero, como antes, desapareció rápidamente—Pero tu ¿Vas a casa por Navidad? —.

Harry se encogió de hombros—No lo sé. De hecho, estoy trabajando desde la medianoche hasta la una de la tarde del día de Navidad. Justin terminará el turno y volveré a mis "once a cinco" regulares esa noche. Así que sí. Supongo que probablemente me iré a casa y dormiré un poco—.

—Me refería a tu familia—Severus tomó un sorbo de su café.

Harry parpadeó al hombre antes de recordar que Severus no sabía su historia. Él se encogió de hombros—No. No hay nada para mí en Surrey. Londres es mi hogar ahora—.

Podía sentir los ojos de Severus sobre él mientras recogía las tazas que no necesitaban almacenarse—No tienes familia—.

Harry negó con la cabeza y agarró una manga de tapas—No. Soy huérfano—Y por alguna razón, las palabras picaron más que nunca.

Se quedó sin aliento cuando sintió que los brazos firmes lo agarraban por los hombros y tuvo que evitar físicamente apoyarse en el cálido cuerpo. Un aliento cálido cruzo por su oreja y se estremeció cuando la sedosa voz de Severus se deslizó sobre él—También estoy solo para Navidad, Harry—Las largas manos se deslizaron hacia abajo para sostener sus bíceps—Tal vez podríamos pasarlo juntos—Harry reprimió un gemido cuando la larga nariz rozó a lo largo de la sensible concha de su oreja—¿Te gustaría eso, Harry? ¿Pasar la Navidad juntos? —.

—Yo... —Harry olvidó cómo hablar. Se olvidó de cómo respirar con el cuerpo de Severus tan cerca de él, los mechones de pelo caídos rozando su cuello, el maravilloso olor que tenía Severus envolviéndolo. Él asintió y lo intentó de nuevo.—Yo... —La respuesta fue cortada por el temporizador en la cocina y Severus saltó hacia atrás—Vuelvo enseguida—.

Harry corrió a la cocina, casi contento por el indulto. ¿Cuál era el maldito problema con él? Nunca había sido tan afectado por alguien antes. Nunca estuvo tan listo para simplemente tirarse a la cama con alguien a quien apenas conocía. Diablos, él ni siquiera sabía el apellido del hombre. Mierda. Agarró una agarradera y abrió la puerta del horno. Extendió la mano y agarró el molde para muffins. De alguna manera, la sartén y los muffins llegaron sin problemas al mostrador antes de que el dolor se registrara. El segundo antes de que Harry sintiera que le ardían los dedos, se dio cuenta de que tenía el guante de cocina que Luna le había dicho esa mañana que debía tirar a la basura por todos los agujeros.

—Carajo—siseó mientras agarraba su mano y la ponía en su pecho—Carajo. Mierda. Mierda. Mierda. Jodida mierda—Debería hacer algo con el dolor, pero por la vida de él no podía recordar qué—Mierda—.

—Harry ¿qué sucede? —De alguna manera, registró a Severus en la cocina lo suficiente como para renunciar a su mano cuando el hombre la alcanzó—Joder, Harry. Necesitamos un poco de mostaza ¿Tienes mostaza? —.

Harry no estaba seguro de si respondió o si el hombre simplemente decidió buscarlo. Volvió unos segundos después con un tarro de mostaza y comenzó a verterlo sobre la mano de Harry—Maldición, Harry. Lo siento. No quise distraerte. Carajo, ni siquiera sé lo que me pasó. Cuando estoy cerca de ti, pierdo la cabeza—.

La mostaza estaba sacando el calor de la quemadura y Harry pudo pensar una vez más, sacudió la cabeza—No. No es tu culpa. Olvidé que el guante tenía agujeros en él. Debería haberlo tirado cuando Luna me dijo que lo hiciera—.

Severus lo miró y su aliento una vez más se atrapó en su garganta. Maldición. ¿Alguna vez podría respirar normalmente alrededor de este hombre? Los dedos largos llevaron el cabello hacia atrás—Lo dije en serio, Harry. Me gustaría pasar el día contigo. Incluso si nos sentamos aquí y no hacemos nada. Y-yo quiero estar contigo—.

Harry se lamió los labios secos y tragó saliva—Sí. Yo... Me gustaría eso, Seve... Un dedo contra sus labios impidió que el nombre se formara por completo.

—Me gusta cuando me llamas Sev. Nadie más ha usado ese apodo—Los dedos se deslizaron a lo largo de su labio inferior y se movieron sobre su mandíbula.

Harry frunció el ceño—¿Nadie? —.

Severus negó con la cabeza—Nadie—.

Harry sonrió—Está bien, Sev. Me temo que no tengo un apod... —Esta vez sus palabras fueron cortadas por los labios de Severus contra los suyos. Harry movió su mano herida de entre ellos y deslizó su mano libre alrededor del cuello de Severus para ahuecar la parte de atrás de su cabeza. Las manos gemelas se deslizaron alrededor de su cintura mientras los labios se movían sobre los suyos. Harry se abrió a la lengua inquisitiva y gimió ante el calor que surgió con el barrido de la lengua ajena sobre la suya. Severus se acercó, presionando a Harry contra la isla de metal de la cocina. Harry pasó su mano a través de los sedosos hilos, empujando la cabeza más cerca de la suya para probar y mordisquear la boca con sabor napolitano. Las manos de Severus se movían sobre su espalda y Harry sintió que las cuerdas de su delantal se desataban. La tela negra colgaba pesadamente de su cuello y no le importó cuando Severus rompió el beso y se lo pasó por la cabeza.

—He estado esperando ver lo que usas bajo esa maldita cosa durante semanas—gruñó.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Apenas nos conocemos desde hace semanas, Sev—.

—Lo sé, eso es lo que hace que esto sea increíblemente loco—Entonces sus labios estaban en el cuello de Harry y los dedos de Harry se curvaron en los apretados hilos que sostenía el elástico. Él tiró. Dios cómo quería que esos hilos cayeran sobre su mano. Se quedó sin aliento cuando Severus se lamió la oreja y pasó dedos artísticos sobre un pezón tenaz.

—Sev—gimió.

Severus se sacudió contra él—Maldición, Harry. Eso es... —.

Pero Harry no llegó a descubrir qué era porque sonó la campana para hacerle saber que alguien había entrado en la tienda—Carajo—siseó cuando Severus se apartó. Él rió nerviosamente mientras se inclinaba para agarrar su delantal del suelo—Tenemos que dejar de hacer eso—.

Severus se rió entre dientes—Prefiero no ser interrumpido. Date la vuelta y déjame atar eso—.

Harry obedeció—Tendrás que arreglar tu cabello antes de volver al frente. Creo que podría necesitar ayuda para hacer las órdenes—.

—Está bien—dijo Severus, dándole un suave empujón en la espalda—Dame un minuto—.

Harry asintió y salió a saludar a su cliente. Le sonrió al hombre—Negro, el más grande que tengo. Buenas tardes—.

El hombre se rió entre dientes—Buenas noches—echó un vistazo a la etiqueta del nombre—Harry. Sí por favor. Solo lo usual—.

Harry asintió—De inmediato—Harry se puso a trabajar cuidadosamente preparando el café fácil.

Severus entró por la puerta de la cocina sosteniendo una pequeña caja que estaba ordenando—Encontré un botiquín de primeros auxilios y tiene un poco de gasa. Creo que deberíamos envolver tus dedos y también hay algo de crema para quemaduras aquí—Dejó la caja sobre el mostrador—Aquí, déjame entender eso, Harry—.

Harry sonrió tímidamente y se movió para que Severus pudiera poner la tapa sobre la taza. Se giró y le pasó la taza al hombre. El hombre miró a Harry con preocupación—¿Está todo bien? —.

Harry levantó sus dedos amarillos y rojos—Utilicé el guante de horno equivocado para sacar los muffins del horno—.

El hombre hizo una mueca—Bueno, cuídate de eso, Harry—Él asintió con la cabeza hacia Severus—El arreglara todo. Ustedes dos tengan una feliz Navidad—.

Harry le sonrió—Igualmente—.

El hombre llegó a la puerta antes de detenerse y regresar—Lo siento. Casi me olvido de pagar mi café—.

Harry lo rechazó mientras Severus tomaba su mano y comenzaba a agregar el bálsamo para quemaduras—No te preocupes por eso. Feliz Navidad—.

—Gracias, Harry—Hizo un saludo con su taza—Para ti y los tuyos—y se había ido.

Severus terminó de curarlo y envolvió los tres peores dedos para evitar que Harry los usara. Le sonrió a Harry.

—¿Todo mejor? —.

—Sí—dijo Harry sin aliento. Severus pasó los largos dedos por el cabello desordenado de Harry.

—Me encanta cómo tu cabello se niega a ser domesticado—.

Harry sintió que se sonrojaba—La pesadilla de la vida de mi tía—Los ojos de Severus vagaron por la cara de Harry y Harry supo lo que se avecinaba cuando los dedos se apartaron el flequillo oscuro de sus ojos. El pulgar se deslizó sobre la piel cicatrizada—Accidente de coche—dijo antes de que Severus pudiera preguntar. Por instinto, tiró del cabello hacia atrás sobre la cicatriz—Yo fui el único sobreviviente—.

Vio la comprensión en los ojos de Severus segundos antes de que sus suaves labios rozaran los de él. Fue rápido, gentil, una promesa de más tarde. Los dedos cardando a través de su cabello—¿Hora habitual mañana? —Harry asintió—¿Estarás esperando a Santa? —Bromeó Severus.

Harry bufó—Nunca me hizo ningún bien. Nah, creo que jugaré en línea un poco. Todavía puedo tener la señal wifi universitaria aquí—Harry extendió la mano y acarició el brazo de Severus—Sé que dijiste que querías pasar la Navidad conmigo, incluso si está lleno aquí, pero no espero que te quedes en todo mi turno—.

Severus se rió entre dientes—Eso está bien, Harry. No creo que pueda durar tanto tiempo. No soy tan joven como tú —.

Harry sonrió tímidamente—Esa es una de las cosas que me gusta de ti—.

Severus arqueó una ceja y negó con la cabeza—Vendré a verte un momento mañana, pero volveré a la mañana siguiente. Traeré el desayuno de Navidad—.

Harry sonrió—Me gusta el sonido de eso—jugó con el collar de Severus y sus dedos se deslizaron a lo largo de la cálida piel justo debajo de la camisa—Nunca traje tus muffins—.

Los ojos de Harry siguieron la sacudida de la manzana de Adán de Severus—Deberíamos hacer eso. Tú, deberías... —.

—Me gusta tu primera sugerencia—Los dedos de Harry se apretaron en el cuello de Severus y empujó al hombre hacia la cocina. Tan pronto como la puerta se cerró, Severus presionó a Harry contra la pared, moviendo su boca sobre la de Harry. Los dedos lastimados de Harry presionaron ligeramente contra la espalda de Severus y su otra mano se deslizó a través del pelo oscuro otra vez. Dios, sabía bien. Harry le dio la bienvenida a la lengua intrusa, la chupo y mordió cuando Severus intentó retirarse. Las manos recorrieron la espalda de Harry, su cabello, agarrándose a las caderas de Harry y acercándolo más. Harry jadeó cuando su erección se deslizó a través de una dureza en respuesta. Severus se apartó de su boca con un grito ahogado.

—Harry—Severus gruñó en el cuello de Harry—Tan tentador—Su boca se deslizó sobre el cuello de Harry y sintió la barba oscura de tres días arañar su sensible piel. Él gimió y sus dedos se apretaron en el cabello—Sabes tan bien. Tan adictivo—Harry se resistió cuando Severus chupó el lóbulo de su oreja entre sus dientes—Has lanzado algún tipo de hechizo sobre mí, ¿no? —.

Harry jadeó cuando una larga lengua se deslizó sobre la concha de su oreja—Solo... sí funciona... en ambos sentidos. Dios, Sev. Yo te quiero-te quiero tan mal. Nunca antes había deseado a alguien como a ti—.

—Yo tampoco, Harry. No creo que nunca tenga suficiente de ti—Harry no tuvo tiempo para contemplar su elección de palabras porque la boca de Severus estaba en la suya otra vez y todo estaba centrado alrededor de esos suaves labios una vez más. Este beso fue suave, gentil, lento, y aún dejó a Harry sin aliento y ansiando más cuando Severus retrocedió—Deberíamos parar antes de que nos vuelvan a interrumpir—Y ni siquiera estás a la mitad de tu turno. Odiaría que tus pantalones se sientan demasiado incómodos—.

Deslizó un dedo por el bulto del pantalón de mezclilla y Harry se estremeció. Cerró los ojos cuando Severus se apartó y se estremeció por la pérdida—Deberías arreglar tu cabello— la cara de Harry quemaba—otra vez—.

—Solo voy a entrar al baño. No olvides mis muffins esta vez—sonrió Severus mientras salía por la puerta.

Harry puso los ojos en blanco y se dispuso a mover cuidadosamente los muffins a una bandeja y los llevó al frente. Puso dos en un plato para Severus y otro en un plato aparte para él. Puso el resto en el aparador cuando Severus salió del baño, con el pelo recogido en su nudo apretado, pero con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas y los labios aún hinchados por el beso. Miró a Harry con una sonrisa mientras se deslizaba sobre su taburete.

—Te ves completamente besado, Harry—Extendió la mano y deslizó un pulgar sobre el labio inferior de Harry—E inminentemente más besable—.

Harry sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban y bajó los ojos. Severus soltó una suave risa y pasó su pulgar sobre la mejilla de Harry antes de sentarse para cortar su muffin. Harry se sentó en su propio taburete y lentamente comenzaron a conversar mientras mordisqueaban sus muffins. Antes de que Harry estuviera listo, era hora de que Severus volviera a casa y Harry volvió a llenar su café y exigió un beso como pago. Severus sonrió y le dio una suave presión en los labios antes de prometer que regresaría la noche siguiente. Harry lo miró irse y suspiró mientras su estómago revoloteaba en anticipación.

* * *

 

Harry miró los gruesos copos blancos que caían, aferrándose a los árboles y al banco en la parada de autobús afuera. Reprimió un escalofrío y se abrazó. ¿Qué era lo que hacía que la caída de nieve te hiciera sentir frío, incluso dentro de una agradable y cálida cafetería? Suspiró. Él estaba aburrido. Estaba a ocho horas de su turno de trece horas y Severus se había ido hacía seis horas. El hombre había aparecido un poco después de la medianoche, justo cuando Harry se estaba acomodando en su turno y Severus lo había seguido a la cocina cuando había ido a hacer muffins y se habían besuqueado mientras los muffins se cocinaban. Harry sonrió ante el recuerdo y recordó cómo regresaron al mostrador y se sentaron uno al lado del otro en un reservado, abrazados y hablando mientras tomaban los muffins. Harry no podía recordar cuándo había pasado una Nochebuena más agradable. Y ahora era Navidad y Harry no había visto a un cliente en tres horas, la nieve había estado cayendo constantemente por dos horas, y ni siquiera Internet mantenía su atención por más de diez minutos a la vez. Garabateó en su laptop mientras su mente se preguntaba y pronto encontró sus ojos atraídos por la cegadora nieve afuera otra vez. No era la primera vez que se preguntaba si Severus iba a regresar.

Sacudió la cabeza para enfocar sus ojos cuando sonó el timbre de la puerta y sonrió al hombre con aspecto hostil que tropezó. Pasó una mano por su cabello cubierto de nieve y emitió un audible Brrr antes de mirar hacia arriba con una sonrisa.

—Días—Veo que no soy el único que se estancó trabajando el día de Navidad. ¿Tienes más de ese especial de menta? —.

Harry le sonrió al hombre—Seguro ¿Qué tamaño? —.

El hombre miró por la ventana e hizo una mueca—Mejor que sea grande. Voy a necesitar toda la alegría navideña que pueda tener hoy—.

Harry se rió entre dientes y se fue a trabajar. Hizo una nota mental para ir a tomar otra caja de la parte de atrás y presionó una tapa en la taza. Se volvió con una sonrisa y se lo entregó al hombre—Cortesía de la casa. Feliz Navidad—.

El hombre le sonrió—Gracias, amigo—Agarró la taza—Espero que Santa sea bueno contigo hoy—.

Harry pensó en sus posibles planes con Severus más tarde y se sonrojó—Yo también—.

Harry vio que el hombre se iba y parpadeó cuando la puerta de entrada dejó entrar más luz natural de la que permitían las ventanas polarizadas. Decidió comprar la caja de mezcla de menta antes de que lo olvidara, aunque dudaba que la necesitara. El almacén estaba frío con sus paredes de piedra y Harry agarró rápidamente la caja superior y casi la deja caer cuando sus dedos tocaron el cartón frío. Siseó cuando la caja rozó sus dedos quemados y volvió a colocar la caja antes de llevarla de vuelta al frente. La caja fue retirada de sus manos en el momento en que entró por la puerta y él la agarró, temeroso de haberla dejado caer de alguna manera. La caja fue retirada más atrás.

—Harry, no deberías llevar esto. Tus dedos aún no están lo suficientemente curados—.

El corazón de Harry saltó ante el sonido de la voz ahora familiar y sonrió a Severus mientras colocaba la caja sobre el mostrador—Viniste—.

Severus lo miró como si fuera un tonto—Por supuesto que vine. Dije que lo haría, ¿no? —.

Harry sintió que sus mejillas se calentaban—Es solo... con la nieve... —.

Severus se acercó y agarró a Harry por la cintura y lo acercó más—Un poco de nieve no me mantendrá alejado de ti, Harry—.

Harry se estremeció y derritió simultáneamente ante las palabras y abrió la boca para besar a Severus. Agarró el suave jersey del hombre y se presionó contra la figura alta mientras su lengua se deslizaba sobre el invasor, sintiendo, saboreando. Severus retrocedió y colocó un suave beso en la frente de Harry.

—Creo que dije que te debía un café—.

Harry parpadeó asombrado hacia el hombre—¿Huh? —.

Severus sonrió—Café—Dio un paso atrás y mantuvo un firme agarre en el codo de Harry hasta que el hombre fue capaz de pararse solo y pensar.

—Oh—dijo Harry con un sonrojo—Sí, yo solo... —Fue detenido a mitad de camino cuando Severus lo agarró del brazo.

Él se rió entre dientes—No, Harry. Traje algo—.

Hizo un gesto hacia el mostrador donde su laptop estaba junto a un termo y una pequeña bolsa blanca. Harry entrecerró los ojos—¿Trajiste café? ¿A una cafetería? Severus, te das cuenta... —.

—Cállate, mocoso. Además, no es café. Es chocolate caliente—.

Llevó a Harry al mostrador y empujó al hombre hacia su taburete—Tenemos esto también—.

Se inclinó y rozó sus labios contra la oreja de Harry, enviando escalofríos por su cuerpo repentinamente cálido—No es mi receta especial de chocolate caliente—Se retiró y agarró el otro taburete, colocándose en él y agarrando el termo—En realidad, fue la receta de mi madre, pero siempre me ha gustado. Y—agarró la bolsa blanca y se acercó—Creo que también mencionaste galletas de jengibre—Sacó dos galletas grandes con forma de hombrecitos.

Harry sonrió y presionó un beso en la mejilla de Severus—Oh, Sev. Es maravilloso. Mordió la galleta y se derritió—Mmm. Es como la de la Sra. Figg—.

Severus vertió el chocolate en dos tazas pequeñas y le pasó una a Harry—¿Disculpa? —.

—Mmm—Harry limpió una miga de la esquina de su boca—Mi vecina en Surrey. Ella solía cuidar de mí cuando mis parientes se iban de vacaciones y una Navidad el jefe de mi tío los invitó a Bath para el día de Navidad, así que pasé el día con la señora Figg y ella me preparó chocolate caliente y galletas de jengibre como estas. Fue un placer. Todos los años, después de eso, me invitaba a comer chocolate caliente y galletas en algún momento—Miró la galleta que tenía en la mano—Estos sabores son notablemente como los de ella—.

—Probablemente porque lo son—dijo Severus con voz áspera y Harry lo miró con sorpresa.

—¿Qué? —.

—¿Arabella Figg en la calle Wisteria, toneladas de gatos? —Harry asintió.

—¿La conoces? —dijo Harry sorprendido.

Severus parpadeó y asintió como en estado de shock. Miró a Harry como si nunca lo hubiera visto antes, sus ojos se abrieron en estado de shock—Oh. Mi. Dios. Eres el chico Potter de Privet Drive—.

Harry lo miró boquiabierto—¿N-nos habíamos conocido? —.

Severus negó con la cabeza—No. No, pero Arabella y mi madre eran amigas y ella solía hablar sobre el "pobre niño Potter de Privet Drive". Mamá ya no está, pero Arabella todavía me envía una lata de galletas todos los años. Cuando escuché que les contabas a tus amigos cuánto te recordaban a la Navidad, sabía que quería compartirlas contigo—Sacudió la cabeza—No puedo creerlo, Dios, estaba allí tan seguido. Las veces que la recuerdo diciendo que te acabas de ir o que te estaba esperando—.

Harry se rió entre dientes—Bueno, yo era un poco joven para ti, Sev—.

Vio como manchas de rosa florecían en las mejillas de Severus—Silencio, mocoso—.

Harry soltó una risita y bebió un sorbo de chocolate. Él gimió en agradecimiento—Guau. Esto es sorprendente, Sev—Severus le sonrió y se sentaron en silencio durante varios minutos disfrutando del chocolate caliente y deliciosas galletas. Harry suspiró satisfecho y miró a Severus. Se giró de ver caer la nieve y le dio a Harry una suave sonrisa.

—Feliz Navidad, Harry—.

—Feliz Navidad, Sev—.

—Ah, antes de que se me olvide—se deslizó de su taburete y Harry observó con curiosidad mientras rodeaba el mostrador y buscaba en los pliegues de su abrigo. Retiró un sobre blanco y se lo pasó a Harry. Harry miró hacia abajo y vio su nombre escrito en letra cursiva sobre el sobre.

—Oh. No te conseguí nada, Sev. Yo... —.

Los dedos contra sus labios detuvieron sus palabras—No esperaba que me dieras nada, Harry. Esto es algo de último minuto. Anda y ábrelo—.

Harry le dio al hombre una última mirada de curiosidad y abrió el sobre y sacó el papel del interior. Desplegó la carta y comenzó a leer mientras Severus volvía al mostrador.

> _Sr. H. Potter  
>  _
> 
> _Si desea participar en mi programa durante el siguiente semestre, se presentará en mi oficina entre las 8:00 y 8:30 de la mañana del 8 de enero para registrarse. La Técnica y Crítica Avanzada requiere 2 (dos) horas de conferencia y asistencia a clase por semana, así como 3 (tres) horas adicionales de sesiones privadas por mes. Estos horarios se llevarán a cabo durante mi horario de oficina con cita previa. Usted es responsable de hacer y mantener estas citas, cualquier cita que se pierda es su responsabilidad recuperarla..._

Harry leyó la carta y sintió que se le apretaban las tripas. Tragó saliva y miró hacia Severus.

—Sev, te lo dije. No quería ningún favor especial. No puedo... —Extendió la carta, pero Severus la empujó hacia él con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No hay favores especiales, Harry—Cerró los ojos brevemente en una respiración profunda. Los ojos negros perforaron el verde—No estaba tratando de ocultarte nada, Harry—Harry se sintió rígido—Pero cuando comenzaste a hablar, bueno, lo admito, le hizo bien a mi ego—Harry frunció el ceño y Severus suspiró—Lee la firma, Harry—.

Harry miró hacia abajo al final de la página y volvió a mirar a Severus. Bajó la cabeza y volvió a leer la firma.

> _Profesor de Artes  
>  _
> 
> _Técnicas y Crítica Avanzadas  
>  _
> 
> _Severus T. Snape_

Harry sintió que todo su rostro ardía—¿T-tu? —Severus asintió suavemente.

—Mira, tú entraste por tu cuenta, Harry—.

Harry se cubrió la cara con las manos, la carta se arrugó entre sus dedos—Oh Dios. Fui efusivo-efusivo contigo. Acerca de ti. Yo... Dios mío, debes pensar que soy un completo idiota—Miró la mano sobre su rodilla para ver la cálida sonrisa de Severus.

—En realidad, Harry, fue bastante halagador—.

Harry negó con la cabeza—Pero debes tener gente que te diga esas cosas todo el tiempo. Solo soy un torpe chico universitario—Severus ahuecó su mentón y pasó el pulgar sobre la mejilla de Harry.

—Por supuesto que la gente dice esas cosas, Harry. Y saben que me están hablando. Pero escuchar las palabras tuyas, la admiración en tu voz cuando hablaste de mí, fue muy agradable, Harry—Se inclinó, su suave aliento en los labios de Harry—Bastante. Encantador—Sus labios rozaron los de Harry y Harry los abrió para el suave beso. Se besaron con lentos y lánguidos movimientos durante varios minutos antes de que Severus retrocediera—Y me sentiría honrado de tener a alguien con tu talento en mi clase—Se echó hacia atrás y se aclaró la garganta—Diciendo eso, Harry, también debo dejar muy claro que cualquier relación que tengamos o no fuera del aula permanece ahí. Fuera del aula. Esta carta no tiene ninguna condición adjunta ni debes esperar ningún favor especial simplemente porque podemos ser más que estudiante y maestro—.

Los ojos de Harry se abrieron alarmados—Espera. No te metes en problemas por estar conmigo, ¿verdad? —.

Severus negó con la cabeza—Soy lo que ellos llaman un Profesor Emérito, Harry. No trabajo estrictamente para la Universidad. Entonces, de alguna manera, las reglas realmente no se aplican a mí. Además—agregó con una sonrisa—Mi curso no está basado en calificaciones, así que no puedes dormir exactamente con el profesor para obtener una mejor calificación—.

—Oh—dijo Harry, deslizándose del taburete para presionarse contra Severus—Entonces, ¿qué obtengo por acostarme con el profesor? —.

Severus envolvió su brazo alrededor de Harry y lo acercó, inclinándose para susurrarle al oído—Lo más probable es que sea un culo dolorido, hematomas en las caderas y mordidas de amor en cualquier otro lugar—Enseñó levemente su lengua y Harry gimió.

—Inscríbeme—.

 

**Author's Note:**

> * En el texto original dice "eye candy", que se usa para expresar "placer visual", generalmente refiriéndose a una persona o personas atractivas en el puro nivel estético.
> 
> ** El Wassail es una bebida inglesa Medieval de sidra caliente, bebida tradicionalmente como parte integral del wassailing, un ritual navideño destinado a asegurar una buena cosecha de manzana de sidra para el año siguiente.
> 
> *** Wingman, es un rol que una persona puede tomar cuando un amigo necesita ayuda con potenciales parejas sexuales o románticas. Un wingman es alguien que está "adentro" y se usa para ayudar a alguien con sus relaciones íntimas. En general, el wingman de una persona lo ayudará a evitar la atención de socios potenciales indeseables o atraer a los más deseables, o ambos.
> 
> **** Chongo, en inglés dice bun, bun es un estilo de peinado que en México se llama Chongo, donde el pelo es recogido en una cola (coleta) y esta es enredada sobre sí misma y fijada de forma que el pelo queda en una especie de bola, muy parecido a un bollo (de ahí el nombre de bun en inglés).


End file.
